Lindsay's past comes back into her life
by agentjareau14
Summary: Intelligence unit was working on a case that brings back Lindsays past but with a twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lindsay Pov**

The team and I were on our way to the Ponce's house. When we got there Voight said "Lindsay and Halstead take the side door, Antonio and I will take the front, and Olinsky Ruzek take the back."

When we got into the house, we saw Ponce and my guess his girlfriend doing drugs. Ponce tried to run but Antonio knocked him out before he could. We heard music playing from upstairs. Jay and I go check it out, the closer we got the louder the music got. When Jay opened the door and there was a teenage girl sitting at a desk writing something. We put away our guns and I walked over and turned off the music. She tried around and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Det. Lindsay and this is my partner Det. Halstead." I told her

I look at Jay and thought 'this girl has to be at least 13'. I look back at the girl and asked "Could you come with us please?"

"My dad finally got caught didn't he?" She asked me while getting up

"Yeah" I told her

We walked out of the house and she got in the back of Jay's car. I walk over to Voight.

"How is the kid?" He asked me

"She doesn't seem surprised at all." I stated looking at him

All I could think about was my past and how I was going through the same thing at around her age. I drove us back to the precinct, when we got back Voight put them in the cage and I took the girl upstairs.

"I never got your name." I said to her when we got into the break room

"Mia Carlson" She told me looking down at her hands.

She didn't look at all surprised, which confused me.

"You're not surprised we came are you?" I asked her

"Nope, I knew one day you guys would come. I even have a bag packed knowing I would be put in foster care because of them." She explained to me

She finally looked up at me that is when I saw that she had a black eye. I got up and got some ice. I handed it to her and then asked "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing I can't handle" She just said putting the ice on her face

We continued to talk when Platt came in.

"Erin there is a guy here for you he said his name was Charlie Pugliesi." Platt said

I heard Mia gasp when she heard this name. "Platt can you tell him that I'm busy, please." I asked her

"Sure kiddo" She said then went back down stairs.

"Mia, how do you know Charlie?" I asked her

"He is a friend of my dad. He started coming over about 5 months ago. He tried to get me to run errands with him. I went a couple of times but I stopped because he wanted me to try some dope, but I wasn't into drug despite who my parents are." She explained to me.

I could tell that she was trying really hard not to break down in front of me. I was trying to think if I should tell Voight or not. I finally decided that I would tell him before it got out of hand. I was about to get up when I heard Mia ask "Where is the bathroom?"

"Come on I'll take you, then we have to tell Voight about this." I explained to her

"What is he going to do about this?" She asked me while we walked into the bathroom.

She walked over to the sink and threw some water on her face. "I was in the same problem you are in now." I told her crossing my arms

"What do you mean?" She asked me while wiping the water off her face.

"I was involved with Charlie when I was 15." I said to her

We walked out of the bathroom and to Voight's office.

"So this is like walking down deja vu for you then?" she asked me

"Yeah" I told her

I knocked on his door then opened it. He was sitting there on his computer. Mia and I both sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Erin, what is the problem?" he asked me

"Charlie is back and he has been back for about 5 months now." I told him

He walked over to us and sat on the front of his desk.

"How do you know this?" he asked

"One he stopped by about an hour ago and two Mia" I explained to him

**Mia Pov**

I was just sitting there letting Erin talk to this older guy. When I heard that my name was said I looked up.

"One he stopped by about an hour ago and two Mia." Erin said to him

"Mia, how do you know Charlie?" The older guy asked me

I looked at Erin and she said "it's okay"

I looked back at the older guy and said "He is a friend of my dad. He started coming over about 5 months ago. He tried to get me to run errands with him. I went a couple of times but I stopped because he wanted me to try some dope, but I wasn't into drug despite who my parents are."

"Has he ever hurt you?" he asked me

I nodded my head yes, but kept my eyes on my hands. I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes so I never looked up.

"Mia did he give you the black eye?" Erin asked me

"Yes, I thought I had everything handle but he got really mad at me the other night for not going with him for something." I told her trying to not break down once again. I hated me weak in front of people.

"You should not have to handle anything at your age trust me I know what it is like to be around Charlie at your age and it's not safe." Erin explained to me

"Mia, how old are you?" the older man asked me

"I just turned 13 about a month ago, I'll be an 8th grade this year sir" I told him

"Please don't call me sir, I'm Hank Voight, you call me either." He said to me with a small smile.

I kept thinking about where I would go now that my parents are going to prison, but my mind kept going back to Charlie and what he is going to do to me. I knew that Charlie would come after me, I just don't when. I get up to leave when I heard Voight ask "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can handle Charlie" I said then walked out

I got down to the lobby and I could hear Erin and Hank behind me. I turned to the door then I saw Charlie standing there smiling at me. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up I saw Hank step in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight asked him

"Ponce called me and told me to come get Mia." He told him with a smirk

"She is not going anywhere." Hank told him


	2. Chapter 2

Mia Pov

I got down to the lobby and I could hear Erin and Hank behind me. I turned to the door then I saw Charlie standing there smiling at me. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, when I looked up I saw Hank step in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight asked him

"Ponce called me and told me to come get Mia." He told him with a smirk

"She is not going anywhere," Hank told him

Charlie walked over to us and got closer. I looked behind me and saw that Erin was standing behind me and put a hand on my arm.

"Well long time no see Erin." Charlie said to her

"Charlie, what are you doing back in town?" She asked him

"Did you really I would never come back?" he asked her

I looked around then looked at Erin and Hank and they had an angry look on their face. I heard the gate open and I saw Jay come down the stairs to see what was going on. He walked over and stood behind Erin.

"What is going on?" He asked

"Charlie was just leaving." Voight said

"I'm not leaving without Mia." Charlie said with a smirk

"She isn't going anywhere." Erin told him

She stood in front of me and pushed me behind her so that Charlie couldn't get to me.

"Charlie, you should leave." Jay said to him kind of pushing him out of the door.

"And who do you think that you are?" Charlie asked Jay

"I'm Jay Erin's partner and I really think it's time for you to leave and don't come near Mia or Erin again." Jay told him

"I'll be back." He said then smile and gave me a wink

When he left I looked at them and said "I told you I could handle this."

"Mia, you shouldn't have to." Erin told me

We walked back upstairs, when we got up there Erin led me to Voight's office. I sat down in one of the chairs and said "When do I get picked up?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked me confused

"The Social Worker, when does the person come and put me in a foster house." I tell her like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mia, you are going to be staying with me for a while or at least until Charlie is go or out of town for good." She tells me

"And why would you want a 13 year old staying with you? Don't you have a life, a boyfriend or girlfriend I'm not judging?" I asked with a smile

"I'm doing this because one I know what it is like to deal with Charlie, two it's a guy and it is complicated right now." She telling me

"When do you get done?" I asked her

"I just have to finish one thing then we can leave." She told me then walked out

I was waiting in the office for about 20 minutes when she came and got me. We walked out of the precinct to her car. When we got to her condo then she said "You can take my room…." But before she could finish I said "I'm not going to take your room I'll take the couch its fine."

"Okay then, what do you want for dinner?" she asked me

Before I could answer there was a knock on the front door. She walks over to answer it, I heard a guy's voice that sounded familiar. When she walked back into the living area I saw Jay behind her with food.

"If that is Chinese then you will be my favorite person?" I tell him

"Then I guess I'm your favorite person then because this is Chinese." He tells me walking over to the island to set down the food.

As I grabbed some food I look up at them then asked "So how long have you guys been together?"

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked me

"While it doesn't take I rocket science I figure out that there is something between the two of you." I tell them like it was so obvious because it was.

They just look at each other than at me and then Jay said "It's complicated."

"Let me guess, you guys want to be together but you can't because Voight is like a father to Erin and he doesn't think any guy is good enough for her and on top of that he has a rule against in house relationships exceptional when it comes to you Erin. Sound about right?" I explained to them

"Damn for a 13 year old you are really smart." Jay told me

"How do you know all of this when you just met us today?" Erin asked me

I looked at her then explained "Well I see the way you look at each other. When Jay came down to the lobby he was protective over you with Charlie. The look on Voight's face when you guys look at each other and you think he is not looking, he doesn't look very happy. But personal I think he is just scared of you getting hurt Erin. This is what I think, you guys should try it and if it works then talk to him and make him understand why you guys work so well together and if it does at least you said you tried and you don't have to keep thinking about the "what ifs"."

I then got up and walked to the bathroom to take my shower before bed.


End file.
